Sasuke's Dragon Linege
by spi-night
Summary: After surviving the Uchiha Massacre Sasuke is taking in and raise by his mother's distant relatives, the Hayabusa clan, Dragon Linege. OCxSasxSak or possible Sasuke/Harem.


**I do not own Naruto and its characters; they are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto and license by Shonan Jump. DOA and Ninja Gaiden are property of Team Ninja and license by TECMO. Nor do I own Ninja Scroll. I only own the Original Character**

_Inner thought_

**SHOUTING**

Sasuke's Dragon Linege

By

Spi-night

**Prologue: Judgment**

In an undisclosed location within the Konohagakure (Shinobi Village Hidden in the Leaves), A secret meeting is taking place consisting of village council, lords, heads of various clans, and a small group of individual that control the Hidden Leaf Village from the shadows only taking command. If there a situation they feel that, the Hokage is not capable of making the 'proper' decision for the current situation. They recently received vital Intel reveals that a certain clan is planning coup d'etat. This act will not only endanger Konoha and the Land of Fire but it will set the stage for another Great Ninja War. For lords and clan heads this was absolutely shocking news. They were still recovering from the Nine-Tails Fox incident (which resulted in the death of the Fourth Hokage), the failed kidnapping of the Hyuga clans' first born by a ninja from the Hidden Cloud, and now the village's most elite clan was planning a coup they couldn't believe it; but the evident presented to them by their 'trusted' spy tell them otherwise. However for the Hidden Leaf shadow leaders this was the opportunity they were waiting for. For so long they wanted to be rid of that 'clan' for years and now their desired wish will come true, all the pieces are in place what's left is to make it official.

"Gentlemen, it's obvious what must do." said one of the head council. "For the sake of ensure the safety of not just the village, but for the entire nation."

"Yes, something must done about this and now." said the daimyo of the Land of Fire as the rest of the rest of his fellow lords' nod their heads in agreement. "We can not allow them to start a war because of their selfishness and short-comings.

"Agreed" a voice spoke out as Konoha's daimyo turn slightly to his right to see a man in his mid to late 30's with long black hair that appear to run down his back, pearl-like clarvorent eyes, wearing a white dojo-like robe with a dark over coat, and a voice that demand attention and respect. With that the daimyo surmise that he is one of the clan heads. "My clan was willing to make the necessary sacrifice to prevent a war with the Hidden Cloud Village; this action shows that they never had the best interest of the village at heart." He finished as other in the room nod in agreement.

On the outside this clan head was calm and composed, but on the inside was a different story it took every ounce of inner strength not to burst in a rage. His mind wonders back to the incident involving the Hidden Cloud ninja that he killed to save his daughter. Ignoring the advice of the clans' elders he was ready to sacrifice himself to keep the Hidden Cloud from declaring war with the Leaf, but fate intervene in the form of his younger twin brother as a blow to his midsection render him immobile. When asks why, the younger brother answer with a final massage to his son. "_Tell him that I didn't die protecting the head family; but that I did it to protect my family, friends, and village. Goodbye, brother._" "_To protect my family._" The clan head internally spoke as he finishes his recollection. Even now he was still shock at what his brother told him that he did what he did to protect his family not just his wife and son but also his brother. The same man that treated him like dirt since the day they were born was also the man his brother wanted to protect. From that moment on, he made a silence vow to honor his sacrifice and to ensure that no one endangered the peace his brother's sacrifice his life for. The clan head was no fool; he knew what action the shadowy rulers want to take against the accused clan. Nevertheless, he did not care; he would keep the vow he made to his deceased brother no matter what. "_Do not worry my brother._" He thought seething inside. "_I will not let those bastards defile your sacrifice for the sake of their egoistical pride._"

"I would also have to agree." said another one of the clan head in his mid 30's with long dull blond hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a traditional ninja garment with a red sleeveless coat. "Though it does sadden me give the history between our clans, I can not over look such matters if it's going to threaten the village."

"Yes, apparently their not satisfy with the current position they hold, why else would that clan even consider this course of action." Another clan head spoke also in his mid 30's a large heavy-set man with huge red spiky hair, kabuki-like make-up on his face, wearing a brick red suit cladding battle armor with a symbol on its chest.

"True, if we let them be it will turn into such a pain." The finally clan head spoke in his 30's with black hair tied up in a high spiky ponytail, wearing a traditional ninja garment with a worn-out tan sleeveless coat that appears to be torn from the shoulder, his face and body language that screams total boredom.

"_Excellent._" the shadowy figure thought happily. "_all there left is to put the final nail in the coffin_."

"Then I take it that we're all in agreement on what's need to be done?" as the shadowy figure look around the room he sees the constant nods from everyone. "Then with the evident showing proof of treason it is decided for the sake of the village, no for the sake of peace; the Uchiha clan must be exterminated."

With the decree made the gathered individuals set-up to leave as the meeting was adjourn. Many left that meeting with mixed feelings, some express relief, some disappointment, and sadness, and then there were those who express absolute joy. With the support of the village behind them the Leaf's shadow rulers can finally be rid of the bane of their existence.

"That went better than I thought." said one of the shadow figures as he lean back in his chair. "I was sure there would be some rejection to our decision on how should we deal with the 'elite' Uchiha clan"

"True, but given their strengths and passion for fighting it didn't take much to convince to the village council that they were a threat." The second shadow figure chimed in which given by the voice and shape is defiantly a woman.

"That and those lunatic the Kaguya clan that try to destroy the Mist Village not too long ago, I'm sure no one wants to experience such an incident like that."

"Yes, however we never would been this situation if the First Hokage haven't sought out those accursed Uchiha in when he ask for a peace agreement with them."

"**DO NOT SAY SUCH ABOUT HIM.**" The third and second male shadow figure shouted as if the comment some how offended him. "It was the times he was living in; with the fighting and the constant death of his fellow clansmen you can not fault him for peace and putting an end to the fighting."

"Well not all of them were so willing, their leader Madara Uchiha refuse any talks of peace at first; that in it self should have been a sign of thing to come." Rebuke the female shadow figure as if to reaffirm her earlier statement. "After abandoning the very village he helps founded because he was not named the village leader, then attacking the village with that monster the Nine Tails Fox; which after that battle set the stage for the First Great Ninja War in where we lost the First Hokage.

"**ENOUGH**" the forth and final male shadow figure shouted ending the argument before it got out of hand. "Both of you have made your point; Lord Hashirama a great warrior that he was, desire peace just as greatly if anything I'm sure he would rather avoid the battle at the Final Valley altogether and react some sort of an agreement with Madara." The shadow figure then had a scowl on his face. "Madara on the other hand and the rest of the Uchiha clan have shown that not only do they not want peace, but they want to control Konoha even it if means starting a war. However, all that is a moot point now. The extermination has been approved and now all there left to do is the preparations for this mission."

"Homura, Koharu" the female shadow figure called out as two elderly individual came into view. one is in his late 60's with grey spiky hair and beard, wearing dark thick glasses, wearing a dark robe with a white overcoat, and a satchel that cover his neck down to his shoulders. The other also in her late 60's with grey hair done up in a single bun held by a 'special' hair ordainment, sporting 'special' earring she wore in each ear, wearing a plain bright kimono with a dark overcoat. Homura and Koharu former teammate and advisor to the Third Hokage.

"Come on out." the first male shadow figure call out. "We know that you were there the whole time, Danzo." It was then the uninvited guest came out of the shadows. A one-arm man who was in his late 50's with bandages that cover his forehead and right eye leaving only his stringy black hair expose, wearing a black robe. His name Danzo, founder, and leader of a secret group of Anbu ninja call 'ROOTS'. These ninja were personally selected by Danzo himself, train under more extreme condition than the usual Anbu Black Ops, will do anything to complete the mission even if it means killing a comrade, and they also have an undying loyalty to their leader; which in the eyes of some people make him a dangerous man should he decide to become an enemy. Danzo is also known to have a war-like mind; he believe that Konoha more like a military base than a village which is the cause of much headache for them, it also did not help with his constant disrespect of the First and Third Hokage.

"I take you understand what just transpire here?" asked the second male shadow figure.

"Yes" all three answer in unison.

"From what I understand you already came with a mission plan for the extermination?" the female shadow asked.

This time Danzo step up to answer. "Yes, our spy has agree to perform this mission; he by far the strongest in his clan I myself have seen him disposed of one of his own when he caught him spying on us. Without a doubt he more than capable of..."

"Yes about that." The head shadow figure interrupted, "We taken the liberty to make a 'few' changes to the mission plan."

The head shadow figure gave them a scroll that details the 'new' mission plan. When they read through the scroll their eyes widen with shock as they saw some of the names that were going to be involved in this operation. Needless to say, they were not pleased with the change.

"Surely you can not consider using 'them' are you?" Koharu protested. "We'll be risking the safety of the village by bring in those who have no loyalty to Konoha. Specially, those group of monsters from Kimon."

"I have to agree." Homura concur. "We already have one who is both capable and loyal; there no need make changes or bring in outsiders for…"

"We're already aware of your 'spy' and his ability and loyalty." The head shadow figure interrupt again as to dismiss their earlier statement. "However, what concerns me is his heart; can he execute this mission 'flawlessly'?"

"Flawlessly?"

"I mean can he do it? Kill everyone man, woman, elderly, and **children**?"

The three of them knew what he meant. They suspected that if he had closeness to anyone in his clan it was his 'brother'; but he has given his word to execute the mission as order. Still, there was always that lingering doubt of whether or not he would do it. As the three remain silence, the head shadow figure took this as answer that they were not all that confidence in their 'trusted' spy; thus the change in the mission plan, this is an once in a lifetime opportunity where room for mistake were unacceptable. "_Humph, just as I thought_."

"There you have the reason for the change in plans." The female shadow figure chimed in. "We didn't go into this halfheartedly; we'd found that the Uchihas has made many enemies over the years and some are more than willing to have their shot at them."

"Say that they do." Danzo protested. "What would stop them from invading the rest of Konoha?"

The second male shadow figure also chimed in. "I see the three of you haven't finish reading the rest of the scroll. We taken every possible step to insure that nothing will wrong; you can see that we position Anbu black op at certain points of the compound, so that no one can escape or go any further into the village."

"But, if your still worry you can sent in a few of your ROOTS ninja to put yourself at ease." The head shadow figure added.

Seeing that no changing their minds. Danzo and the two advisors accepted the new mission plan and started to make the necessary preparation for the Uchiha extermination. Just as the three were about to leave they're stop as the head shadow figure called them back as if he had an after-thought.

"Wait, about the Third Hokage." he asked. "What does he have to say about this situation?"

The two advisors look at each other for a second and then turn to look at the four shadow figures to answer. "The Third Hokage still trying to negosnate with them; to reach some sort of compromise."

"I see." The head shadow figure said with a disappointing tone. "Very well you all can leave now." The elders left, leaving the Konoha's shadow rulers alone as they continue with their private conversation.

"That Sarutobi always wasting his time and energy on these lost causes."

"I know, it's those lost causes of his is the reason we have to deal with that grotesque serpent ninja Orochimaru. Makes me wonder what Lord Hashirama and his brother were thinking to choose someone like him to become Hokage."

"Because, at the time he was only one qualify to sucessed them; I doubt they would have foreseen all this."

"None of that matter right now we have to focus on the task at hand. Soon the Hidden Leaf Village will be purified of the Uchiha filth and we the Senju clan can rule over the village the way we'd intended to."

* * *

><p><strong>This story have being on my mind for quite some time. A spin on the Uchiha Massacre, and Sasuke having family other than the Uchiha. Like Naruto, Sasuke pretty much raise himself with no one to truly turn him from a path of revenge. While I have nothing against Kakashi, it felt like he made little to no effect on Sasuke, just a few words of wisdom and hope for the best. Therefore, this time Sasuke will have someone to not only raise him but also be family to. This is my first story <strong>


End file.
